insaniquariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Musical Genius
A musical genius is a fish with musical talent that can be found in the Fish Emporium. They are priced at 30,000 shells, and their additional notes will state that they like singing. Musical geniuses sing mostly classical music and spawn eighth notes when doing so. Some of the most famous songs sung by musical geniuses are by composers such as Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, and several others. Pre-named fish * Santa - Santa is a pre-named fish that is obtained by purchasing a regular guppy for 25 shells and naming it Santa. Santa sings Christmas songs instead of classical music. * Ludwig - Ludwig is a blue and black carnivore with sea green fins that specializes in singing songs by Ludwig van Beethoven. * Kilgore - A violet ultravore that intimidates other fish by playing the music of Richard Wagner. The only song it knows is Ride of the Valkyries. Occurrence Assuming January 1st of 2020 is day 1 and December 31st is day 366, fish with the musical genius attribute are available from The Fish Emporium on days that end in a 4 or a 0 as in 4, 10, 14, 20, and so on. Fish Songs Musical geniuses may play any of the following songs after every 5 feedings. Gallery Trivia *Occasionally, after four regular songs, fish will sing an extended version of one of their songs, prompting an unseen audience to applaud at the end. *Startling a fish by tapping the glass will cause them to stop singing their current song, even fish that are not startled like ultravores and ball fish. This also occurs after being punched by Walter. *This attribute is the most common among pre-named fish, with a total of three out of six fish having some ability to sing. *In-game playback uses the sounds of a marimba. However, this can be changed by modifying the 4 files ding.ogg, dinghi.ogg, dinglo.ogg and dingsuperhi.ogg. These files correspond to the musical note C played in different octaves. *In-game playback is transposed one semitone lower than the actual notation. However, this can be fixed!!! **Step 1: Download Audacity if you don't have it. **Step 2: Navigate to the game's folder, and look for a folder called "sounds". **Step 3: Look for the 4 files ding.ogg, dinghi.ogg, dinglo.ogg and dingsuperhi.ogg. They are supposed to correspond to the note C in different octaves, but they're actually playing a B which is incorrect. This is why in-game playback is transposed one semitone lower than the actual notation. **Step 4: Open one of these files in Audacity. **Step 5: Type Windows+A (or Command+A in Mac). **Step 6: Go to the heading Effect and look for Change Pitch. Click on it. **Step 7: In the Change Pitch menu box, Set Semitones (half-steps) to 1.00 AND tick Use high quality stretching (slow). **Step 8: Export this as an OGG under the same name, so it'll replace the "wrong" version. **Step 9: Repeat steps 4-8 for the other 3 files. **Step 10: Voila! Now your fish will sing correctly! * Interestingly, Bach's Toccata in D Minor plays correctly, and it becomes wrong when the above 10 steps are done. The cause for this is currently being investigated. Category:VT Category:Attributes